seeking a friend for the end of your life
by johnlaurens
Summary: In which Sam dies, Gabriel finds that this fact doesn't faze him, and Cas and Dean finally get their shit together.


The only thing he remembered was a flash of light, and a thunder of pain running through his body, gone as quickly as it came.

He wasn't aware of Dean's anguished cry of " _Sam_!"

He didn't cringe at Rowena's cackling, or listen to Cas's footsteps running quickly over to him.

No, Sam was unable to register all of this. The only thing he knew was a strange sensation, after the pain had ceased; the feel of falling down, down, down.

At this point, he was hardly conscious, much less in control of his body- _no, scratch that,_ his brain (the only seemingly sentient part of him) chided: _you're obviously not conscious._

Of course he wasn't. Rowena's spell was deadly.

Thus, Sam Winchester was dead.

The realization was hardly daunting, and he chose to ignore it. He continued falling, and falling, and falling, and-

It was so much easier to just... succumb. He would've closed his eyes, if he could've felt them. Sam felt the world slipping away.

The flash of light was gone, and everything enveloped in black.

* * *

Despite being literal heaven, it wasn't all that fancy. If anything, it was barren; long, white corridors, and sharp-edged chairs.

He shifted uncomfortably. He had his body back, but it didn't really _feel_ like a body, which was just freaking weird. Hannah smiled down at him, blue eyes stoic as ever, and reminiscent of the Castiel he had first encountered.

"Hello, Sam."

He swallowed. "Hey, Hannah."

"I trust you understand what is going on." She stated, squinting at him.

"I died." Sam answered, flatly.

"Correct." Hannah assured him, striding over to a pristine marble wall, and reaching into it- no, not wall. _Drawer_.

 _Angel drawers?_ Sam shook his head, as it suddenly dawned on him why angels seemed so bewildered by door handles. Hannah chirped in recognition, as her eyes quickly flitted over a Manila file. Her brow furrowed.

"Rowena." She growled, and Sam was surprised to hear the ire in her voice.

"Yeah. She was trying to take back the Book of the Damned."

Hannah tilted her head. "I was under the impression that she was already in possession of the Book."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, straining to recall the events; dying, it seemed, screwed up your ability to think. "The last few days were like a cat and mouse chase. After Charlie recovered the Book-"

"I wasn't aware that Celeste Middleton had returned."

"Oh, she learned how to fake her death in Oz. Useful as hell."

Hannah folded her arms. "Yes, I was aware that she was _alive_. I just didn't know that she was _back_." She clarified, in a tone that some could only describe as defensive.

He chewed on his inner cheek to keep from smirking. "Charlie's back, then. _The more you know_." He couldn't help adding, earning him a huff from the angel. "She showed up at the bunker with the book, and explained herself. We were all good for a while, using her limited codex to see if there was a spell for The Darkness-"

"Did you find anything?" Hannah interrupted.

"-no. Rowena... _intervened_." Sam told her. "Spells were flying everywhere, Cas was doing his best to protect us, but Dean kept getting in the way." He grinned, amused. "Cas found himself having to place Dean as a priority, which frankly, I don't find hard to believe."

He swore he saw the corners of Hannah's lips quirk upwards, but it could've been a hallucination brought from his, you know, death.

"And one of the enchantments hit you?"

"Apparently," he sighed, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Hannah pursed her lips, before placing the file on the table, and giving a tight nod to Sam, which he took as a signal to follow her.

The clip-clip of Hannah's persistent heels filled the empty hallways with a sign of life. Sam's eyes flew over the inscriptions on the door.

 _Bobby Singer_ , several read, and Sam stopped.

"Which one's..." He trailed off, furrowing his brow. Hannah paused.

"Later." She promised, and the softness in her voice was foreign. It creeped him out, but he followed her anyways.

Hannah paused in front of another handle-less door, and the inscription made his heart sink. _Samuel Winchester._

And that was when it hit him: he was dead.

 _He was fucking dead._

Either Hannah didn't notice his crisis, or she was blatantly ignoring it. With a flick of her wrist, the door flew open, and Sam felt his breath hitch in his throat.

It was the bunker.

"Is this? A-Am I?"

"It's your heaven." Hannah explained, crushing all of Sam's hopes, swiftly. His heaven. _Of course, dumbass. You've met your untimely demise._

Sam ventured into the faux bunker, biting his lip. It was spacious, and while he was grateful for the room, it only added to that sense of loneliness he hadn't realized he'd been feeling.

He looked over at Hannah, who stood in the doorway. "I can't come in," she explained, "only soulmates can access each other's heavens. It's our newest safety precaution."

Sam pulled a face. "That is such-"

"I think you'll be quite well, here. If you need for anything, don't hesitate to pray." And with that, she was gone. Sam sat down in the living room, head in his hands.

He didn't feel dead.

Granted, he didn't really feel alive, either.

Another thought hit him, full-force (like everything seemed to come to him, recently): what the hell would Dean do about this?"

"Fuck," he cursed. " _Fuck_."

It's not like he didn't want to see Dean- _of course he did_ \- but he knew his brother. He's probably be summoning a demon, right about now.

Unless Castiel had talked some sense into him.

Sam snorted. _Yeah, sure._

Jesus, he was supposed to be dead. Worrying about what actual, living people were up to should be the least of his concerns.

Still, Sam knew the Winchester motto: _get your family back, or die trying._

"Damn it, Dean."

* * *

Time went by differently in heaven.

By Sam's approximations, he'd been dead for about two days, although it felt like a goddamn month.

He's basically spent his time reading, or trying to sleep; the latter was ill-fated, seeing as how the dead don't need to rest. He'd been leafing through some book, when he heard a vaguely familiar _swish_ \- identical to the one angels created, when they came and went.

He looked up, but couldn't find anyone.

"Hannah?" He called out, frowning. He remembered her saying that access to others was prohibited.

"Guess again." An altogether different voice then what he'd expected answered him. Sam bristled, slamming down the book, and jumping up.

"Aww, don't say you don't remember me?" He whirled around, to meet a shorter man's gaze. He had light, brown hair, and gleeful hazel eyes. A lollipop hung from his lips. "Moose, come on. That's just rude."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Gabriel." He stated, as it finally clicked.

Gabriel shot him finger guns, as he set himself down on the couch. "Correctamundo, Samsquatch!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? _H-How_ are you even here?"

Gabriel snorted. "I do what I want. The soulmate theory is practically etiquette. Hannah's got everyone fooled into thinking otherwise, but I've always been craftier than my sister." He explained, smirking.

"Don't you have better things to do, than bother me?"

Gabriel scoffed. "Hardly. Besides, you seem pretty lonely." He picked up the book Sam had been reading through, crinkled his nose, and threw it backwards.

Sam folded his arms. The story hadn't been that interesting, anyways. "I thought you were dead."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Obviously not," he pointed out, in a tone that suggested higher intelligence. "Here I am, _in the flesh_." He turned to Sam, a teasing look shining in his eyes. "Was that insensitive?"

"Little bit, yeah." Sam nodded, but he couldn't help the tiny grin that bloomed on his lips.

Gabriel held out the lollipop, licking his lips. "Want some?" He queried, devilishly.

"I'll pass." Sam answered, dryly, and Gabriel shrugged as he plopped it back in his mouth, and promptly groaned.

"God, isn't there anything to _do_ , around here?" The archangel moaned in agony.

"'Fraid not. The afterlife is wholly unentertaining." Sam answered, settling himself down next to Gabriel.

"I'll say. Half of the reason I left heaven, in the first place- other than the daily apocalypses." He joked, but Sam could see right through him- Gabriel was clearly bitter.

"I would've thought that growing up around here, would've been like living in a castle." Sam mused. "So many angels seem reluctant to leave."

Gabriel scoffed. "They're just brainwashed. They think life on Earth is for the low of faith. The mindless drones just can't accept that daddy loves his gerbils more than us."

"Okay, _that_ was a little insensitive."

"I was fascinated by Earth," he continued, pointedly ignoring Sam, "as soon as I was powerful enough, I constantly left heaven. Visiting humans, learning about them."

Sam smiled at the glint in Gabriel's eyes (made the gold flecks stand out more, he noticed), and was somewhat bemused at the feeling in his lower gut. "Wow. You were a nerd." He responded, and Gabriel glared at him.

"This coming from the Nerd King, himself." He retorted.

"I meant that as a compliment." Sam corrected, and Gabriel gave him a bewildered look.

"What?"

"It's better to know that heaven is repressing you, and do something about it, rather than submit. It's, I don't know," he paused, contemplating it for a moment. "Stronger."

Gabriel gave him an odd look. "Cassie's the rebel, you know. I just left."

"Cas? A rebel?" Sam scoffed.

"Appearances lie, Sammy. Think about it: he knew what was wrong, and he fought for justice. Rebel with a cause, I rest my case."

"I always pictured you as the revolutionary." Sam stated, but he pondered Gabriel's words.

"What can I say? It's a vibe I give off- I'm like Hercules."

Sam rolled his eyes heavily.

Gabriel merely winked.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, Sam slowly adjusted to life on heaven- The Roadhouse (or, rather, the angelic version) had been deemed the only place they were all allowed to conglomerate.

Knowing what Gabriel had told him, Sam was confused as to why everybody adhered to the soulmate rule. He didn't ask, though, because angels were on patrol everywhere- Sam had been in enough trouble during his life, and he didn't need any now.

Besides, getting to see Jo, Ellen, Bobby and co. definitely took his mind off it all.

During the sixth month, he had somehow found himself amicably conversing with his dad, about the proper way to kill a Wendgo, while his mom smiled at him brightly.

It was fucking _weird_.

 _Too normal,_ he believed, until Sam realized that he was amicably chatting with his long-dead parents, in what some people referred to as "paradise."

It's not like he wasn't happy to see them, because he was. Sam had spent the better part of the day hugging the life out of his mother.

John, however, was a different cause.

Yes, he was Sam's father.

Yes, Sam loved him.

But that _anger_ , that _fury_ that had engulfed him, when he was younger, still blazed deep within him. It made most of their talks awkward and tense.

Still, Sam was glad he'd gotten to meet his mother, while he was at a proper age to remember her.

Gabriel visited often, and it was half of the reason why Sam didn't stop by The Roadhouse all that much. For some reason, he found himself looking forward to the archangel's quips and tales (however embellished they may be). He always had something new to tell Sam, hazel eyes glinting with mischief.

It made Sam rethink everything he thought he'd known about the trickster. He wasn't this sadistic murder machine.

No. He was Gabriel. He was a little mad, a little demented, and very reckless- but not evil.

Far from it, actually.

 _You're getting attached_ , a voice inside his head reminded him. _You're getting attached, and it's going to bite you in the ass._

Sam ignored it.

* * *

"You're _kidding_." Sam pressed, in disbelief. Gabriel shook his head, flopping back into his usual spot, on the couch.

"I wish." He answered, shivering. "Scarred for life."

Sam opened his mouth and closed, it several times, without saying anything. "But- that's- _of course_ they'd do this _after_ I'm gone. I've had to live with the sexual tension _for seven years_ , and now Charlie and Claire get free passes!" He yelled, indignant.

Gabriel chuckled. "You're hot when you're angry."

Sam glared at him. Gabriel's constant flirting had been a but off-putting at first, but he knew it was all a joke (he preferred not to think about why that irked him).

"Dude, I'm serious. Cas and Dean have been dancing around each for ages. Do you know how wonderful it would've been, feeling the tension dissipate?" Sam told him, dramatically. "It'd be fucking glorious, Gabe."

Gabriel quirked his eyebrow at the nickname, and smiled, genuinely pleased. Sam coughed awkwardly.

"So, let me get this straight," Gabriel intervened, much to Sam's gratefulness, "you want to see my brother getting jiggy with your brother?"

The former hunter winced. "Not when you say it like that," he muttered. "You make it sound like a freaking porno."

"It could be." Gabriel countered, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam gave him a bitchface. "You're annoying."

"You're adorable."

* * *

He missed Dean.

Sam was a little wounded that there'd been no word from his brother; although, come to think of it, he probably deserved it. He _had_ gotten a dog and played house, while Cas and Dean slaved away in purgatory.

He didn't want either of them to do anything stupid, of course, but would a little something like: ' _hey, bro, I'm not gonna sell my soul for you, cause that shit's messed up. P.S, I'm fucking an angel_ ' be all that bad?

Eight months dead, and he was still whiny. He'd hardly gone anywhere other than The Roadhouse, and he might as well make the best out of a bad situation. Sam had been in a funk, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

They had a simulated garden (obviously fake; the flowers grew too quickly and the "sun" offered no warmth) that wasn't all that bad.

Over to the other side of the gardens, there were more personal heavens. Sam had never been to those, before today. He'd been some kind of a hermit, now that he thought about it.

Most of the heavens on this side were unoccupied, and the plaques intact; once one half of the people designated to be in a heaven died, the other person's name disappeared, so as to keep the confused dead person from knowing who they were destined to spend the rest of their lives with.

Heaven purposely screwed with you, in other words.

 _Sarah Merlot and Joly Stulder_ , read one. _Mara Wilburt and Josie Lynn_ , said another.

He didn't care about those. He knew which one he was looking for. Sam's eyes flicked from one inscription to the next, until he stopped, a huge smile growing on his face,

 _Castiel and Dean Winchester_.

"I knew it." He mumbled, hands running through the silver plaque. At least he didn't have to worry about his brother, because if there was anything that Sam knew about Cas, was that he loved Dean.

"Sam?"

The Winchester's hands fell to his sides.

"Sam." The voice was soft, surreal, and _holy shit._ Sam didn't dare breathe, as he slowly turned around.

"Jess." He stated, eyes wide. The woman in question was still clad in the clothes she'd been wearing, at the time of her death, hair falling in waves.

The blonde walked up to him, cupping his cheeks with her soft hand. "Did you go and get yourself killed?" She cringed at her lack of tact. "Sorry, that was not the best conversation starter."

Sam's mouth was dry, as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I-I never thought I'd see you again."

"You got taller." Jess noted, neck craning to look up at him. "Your hair's longer."

Sam swallowed. "Jess, I am so, so sorry." He whispered, and she lowered her arm, smacking his shoulder.

"Don't be a dummy." She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

Sam bit his lip. "You don't know the full story."

Jess rolled her clear eyes. "Sam, honey, I've been in this damn place for over a decade. Word gets around, when it comes to the Winchesters and their pet angel."

Sam laughed, before nodding over to the plaque behind him. "I'm not so sure that 'pet angel' is the correct term, anymore." Jess chuckled at that, and Sam found his eyes drifting over to her heaven.

Her heaven, which was separate from him.

Sam's face fell. He still wasn't too sold on all the soulmate crap, but if Jess wasn't his, who was?

* * *

"Yo, Sammich!"

Sam jumped, glowering at Gabriel. The latter had been positioned behind the door, waiting for the former to return.

"Jesus, Gabe- you scared the hell out of me!" He told him, defensively. He was still shaken up after his encounter with his ex. Couldn't the archangel leave him in peace, just for today?

"It's what I'm here for." Gabriel quipped, with a cheeky grin. He held out a bag of M&Ms, which Sam ignored, walking past him.

"Hardy-har-har."

"So, where've you been?" Gabe questioned, oblivious to Sam's crappy mood.

"Nowhere." He grumbled, and Gabriel gave him a dubious look.

"C'mon, Samsquatch," he pressed, "it's me."

Sam turned to him. "So what? Just because you get a kick out of annoying me, it doesn't mean I owe you a damn thing."

Gabriel folded his arms. "Geez, Sammers, someone woke up on the wrong side of heaven, today."

"Oh, fuck off."

"I could smite you right now, you know." Gabriel threatened, although his tone was still bright, albeit cautious.

Sam scoffed. "Go right ahead- it's not like you can kill a dead person."

"You're bitchy, today." Gabe noted. "I'm going to come back when you're not, so I don't have to deal with this." He stated, bluntly.

"Then go. Run away. Run away, just like you did before." Sam sniped. "I thought archangels were supposed to be brave. God's soldiers. Not _cowards_."

Gabriel's gaze hardened, and Sam knew he had hit a nerve. For some reason, in his ire, he liked it, like some perversive type of pleasure. Anger and power radiated off of the archangel, and Sam swallowed his words. Because Gabe looked like he was holding himself back. Like if he didn't...

"Wow, Sam, what a friend you turned out to be." He growled, fists clenched.

"We're not friends." Sam said, before he could stop himself. Gabriel remained quiet, and the silence was deafening. Sam was suddenly consumed by this horrible feeling of guilt and regret and _no_ , he wanted- _needed_ \- to take it all back.

But, like the idiot he was, he didn't say anything. Because, technically, Sam was right.

They weren't friends. They didn't act like friends. Sam didn't want to be friends.

Not _just_ friends.

His eyes widened, swooping in a breath of air and stiffening, as the realization hit him.

"Jesus, Gabe, I-I didn't-" he whirled around, before clamping his mouth shut.

Gabriel was gone.

* * *

It'd been about four months since he'd last seen the archangel, and Sam was desperate.

He's tried praying. He'd done it everyday.

He'd apologized so many times- but, truly, Sam knew he had royally fucked up. He didn't deserve forgiveness.

Just because he'd been overly emotional over seeing Jess again, didn't mean he had to take it out on Gabriel. All the crap he'd given him, calling him a coward.. Sam had been hurt, and so he had wanted to hurt someone else.

Gabriel didn't deserve it, despite everything. Sure, he could be annoying as hell, but, somehow, he liked the jokes. He liked the flirting (he didn't like the candy stuck on every surface of the bunker, but that was beside the point). He _liked_ Gabriel.

How insane was that?

Sam Winchester, a hunter of things that kill, had fallen for a destructive archangel, who had murdered before. Sure, they'd been pricks, but humans were humans.

"Mr. Winchester?" Sam was sparked out of his reverie, by a booming voice echoing through his heaven. He frowned, recognizing it as Hannah, who he hadn't heard from since that first day.

Before he had a chance to respond, he found himself back in the same marble room he'd been in, a whole year ago.

"Sam." Hannah said, lips pursed. "There's been... a development."

He cocked his head to the side. "A development?" Sam repeated, folding his arms.

"Yes. It seems as though Castiel and Dean have managed to find a way to return you to the real world."

Sam felt his blood ice. "D-Did he-"

"No, neither if them made any deals." Hannah clarified, and Sam let out a sigh of relief. "They do, however, have Rowena trapped. They are offering to turn her over to us, for the price of reviving you." She continued, taking quick strides over to him, and lifting her hand, and-

"Wait!"

Hannah paused, her fingers nearly touching her forehead.

"I need to talk to Gabriel." Sam demanded, because he knew that if he went back to Earth, it'd be much less likely that they'd find him.

And Sam _had_ to find him.

Hannah dropped her hand. "Gabriel? Why?"

"I just need to talk to him, okay?" He answered, desperately. Hannah's lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Gabriel hasn't been in heaven since before the fight between Michael and Lucifer." She told him. "I don't know where he is.

Sam shook his head. "No, he's been visiting me."

Hannah's jaw slackened, looking up at Sam with utter confusion. "Visiting you? In your heaven?"

He nodded, and Hannah's eyes flittered from side to side, as though she were trying to make sense of it all. "That is impossible."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Please. Gabriel's not an idiot. He sees right through you."

"Sam, I didn't _make up_ the soulmate theory. It was placed while Naomi was in charge. I haven't reversed it, because it's a safety precaution, and we need more of those. When families come around here, after their time is up, don't you think that they would attempt to reside together?" She pointed out. "The only way for anyone- even an archangel- to enter another's heaven, would be if they're-"

"Soulmates." Sam finished, staggering slightly. "Holy shit."

Hannah nodded slowly. "You do understand, there is no way for anyone to find him, if he doesn't want to be found," she said, before adding wryly, "my brother was always the quicker one."

Sam swallowed, struggling to process all the new information.

"I believe I should send you back, now," Hannah stated, hand rising yet again. "Dean Winchester seems to be getting impatient." She tapped his forehead, and everything faded to black.

* * *

"He's not waking up, Cas- why's he not waking up?"

"Dean, please stop pacing; you're creating a draft."

The footsteps stopped. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"That's hot as hell, Cas."

Sam groaned. "Oh, god, please stop." He begged, cracking an eye open. Dean and Cas froze, and Sam smirked to see that the former's arms were wrapped around the latter's waist, while Cas gripped Dean closer, tugging on his jacket.

"Jesus, you two are gonna be impossible to live with." He shook his head, and sat up- _woah, it felt nice to be alive again_.

Dean beamed at him, and let out a sigh of relief. He attempted to walk over to Sam, but Cas was still holding on tight to him. The two were tangled up for a moment, until Cas took a hint and let go, shamelessly.

Ears tinged, Dean huffed, but the fondness in his eyes hadn't dimmed.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Sam suggestively waggled his eyebrows, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Dean shot him a murderous look, but before he could snark back, Cas provided an answer:

"Sexual relations, mainly." He tilted his head. "Although, we also managed to defeat the witch Rowena, and recover the Book of the Damned." He added, as an afterthought.

Dean made an indignant noise, before developing an impromptu coughing fit, gesticulating wildly at Castiel.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Coughing. I believe that is a signal for me to stop talking." He frowned. " _Oh_." He turned to the younger Winchester, who was laughing his ass off.

"Right, moving on," Dean said, hastily, tossing Sam a water bottle. "Hannah says we gotta keep you hydrated." Sam nodded, cracking his neck, before standing up and barreling toward his brother.

Dean hugged him back, tightly. "Dude, I missed you." He told him, roughly.

Sam nodded, stepping back. "Me too. Like hell. Although, you didn't seem to be all that concerned..." He teased, eyeing Cas. "I'm officially moving to the room across the hall.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

He saw Cas, standing besides them, smiling reservedly. Sam turned to him, and embraced him as well. Cas, always a little slow, took about a second to react.

"I awaited your return with much impatience, as well, Sam." The angel told him, and he had to stifle a chuckle. "I was worried about Dean," Cas added, in a low whisper, "I was afraid that he might do something he would later regret."

"Thank you for taking care of him." Sam told him, gratefully.

"Always." Cas swore, and Sam knew that Dean was pretty much set for life. Pleased, the angel waddled back to his respective Hunter, and Sam took a long gulp of water.

Being back in the bunker- the _actual_ bunker- felt much different than heaven. He was so fucking happy to be with Dean and Cas again.

But he and Gabriel had unfinished business. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to do something about it.

* * *

"You want to summon an archangel?" Castiel questioned, and Sam nodded, eagerly.

"It's possible, right?"

"Yes, of course. I just-" Cas gave him an odd look. "Why?"

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking down at his shoes. "I need to see Gabriel." He answered, quietly.

Castiel frowned, and Sam sighed.

"He visited me, in my heaven."

The angel looked bewildered. "No, that's impossible. He'd have to be your-"

" _Yeah_." Sam interrupted, running a hand through his hair. The realization that Gabe was his soulmate had come at him like a truck, and he was still attempting to process it.

Cas formed a little 'o' shape with his mouths, before giving a tight nod of his head, and motioning to the library.

Sam followed, without hesitation. It wasn't just Gabriel on his mind, but Jess as well. They say she'd looked- so forgiving, despite everything- still made his breath hitch in his throat,

But that was the things wasn't it?

How much of it was desire and melancholia? Was there still love in his heart, for her?

Sam didn't think he'd ever truly forget Jess. Her death was what kickstarted it all. She was his first love, and she'd always be just that.

But it was time to move on.

When he was with Gabriel, it was different than when he had been with any other person. He'd felt lighter, the constricted pressure in his chest gone.

Except now, it was back.

"Sam," Cas's voice cut through his thoughts, "while you were up there, did you happen to come across any other heavens?"

The younger Winchester glanced up at Cas, who was rifling through a book and seemed almost self-conscious. Smiling softly, Sam placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about." He assured him, and Cas's eyes shone brightly at the reassertion.

"The summoning ritual is quite simple. I'll be able to do it."

Sam nodded eagerly, as Cas got everything in order, humming to himself. All the hustle-bustle made him seem almost... human. As though he'd stayed in the bunker for the whole year.

Which, now that he thought about it, Cas probably did. He wasn't going to leave Dean alone. If his little vacation had taught Sam anything, was that any of them could be gone any second, and it was good to know that if it was him, Cas would always be out there, looking after his brother.

Castiel had begun to chant in low, strange syllables- Enochian, Sam believed. A bright _shine_ filled the room- not like a light, per se, but a _warmth_. It shifted, suddenly, becoming electric and staticky. Sam gulped.

"Can you not take a fucking hint?"

And suddenly, there was Gabriel, glaring sharply at Sam. The hunter coughed, shooting Castiel a look. The Angel glanced between Gabriel and Sam, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I believe this is one of those situations, in which I should leave you two alone." He noted, turning to leave. "I still have plenty to do, either ways, and I am certain that Dean would not oppose to foreplay."

Sam winced at that, watching Cas leave, and Gabe barked out a humorless laugh. "My brother hasn't changed at all, has he?" He queried, rhetorically.

"Dean wouldn't have him any other way." Sam quipped, rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. "So.. how've you been?"

"How have I been? Could you come up with something lamer?" Gabriel mocked, and something about the situation was blatantly tense, uneasy. He looked back up at Sam, hazel eyes boring into him. "Life's neat."

Gabriel didn't seem all too forgiving, and the Winchester, swallowed down his doubts. "I was angry," Sam began, desperately, "I was angry, and upset, and all the shit I said were lies. You're not a coward for leaving. Because, if you are, then so am I." He breathed in, deeply. "I ran away- from hunting, from my dad." Sam shook his head. "God, I am just so, so sorry." He finished, and the archangel folded his arms, although his expression had softened, slightly.

"For?"

"Being an asshole."

" _And_?" He pressed, stepping closer.

"Treating you like crap. It was infantile, and I seriously can't believe I acted with such stupidity. Besides, cabin fever is a very real thing." Sam listed, and a tiny smile grazed Gabriel's lips. The archangel kept walking, until he was right in front of him.

"And?" Gabe asked, again, reaching forward to press Sam's shirt lapels down. Sam took his hands, and pulled him forward until their lips connected.

Gabe grinned, grabbing the Winchesters belt loops and hooking his fingers around them.

"And for not doing that, eight months ago." Sam added.

"Oh, god, you're such a sap." Gabriel moaned, and he leaned in to kiss him again-

"What the everloving fuck?" The two sprung apart, and faced Dean, who had a look that alternated between horrifying and confused.

Cas stood behind him, apologetically.

Gabriel smirked, swaggering over to them. "Oh, relax, Deano. We're practically family, now."

Dean growled, and Castiel quickly stood between them. Gabriel's demeanor changed, as he once again crossed his arms, defensively.

"Cassie."

"Gabriel." Cas acknowledged, before biting his lip and extending a hand. Looking a little weirded out, the trickster shook his brother's hand, awkwardly. "It's good to see you.

Castiel nodded, and returned to Dean, who was looking at Sam, shell-shocked.

"Dude. The freaking Trickster?!" He admonished.

Sam shrugged. "What? You're the only one allowed to be with an angel?"

" _Arch_ angel." Gabriel corrected, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I have to put up with you, now." He groaned, playfully.

Gabe flashed him a smirk. "Oh, please: you love me." Sam smiled.

Yeah. Yeah, he did.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _this was written thanks to engel-cas, on Tumblr._

 _i feel like the argument between Sam and Gabe was hella stupid, but screw it because the rest isn't too shabby._

 _tumblr: silverstaineddreams_

 _ao3: silverstaineddreams_


End file.
